Iron and Heart
by FloatingQuil
Summary: The gentle soul of an warrior meets the aggressive soul of a business man frequently losing his shit. It's the yin and yang of a whole. Collection of romantic drabbles between Danny and Ward in no particular order. Mostly fluff and maybe more explicit in the future. SLASH. Danny x Ward. Appearances by other characters.
1. Pleasant Thoughts

AN: This is a collection of slashy drabbles mostly between Danny and Ward. Mostly fluff, maybe more explicit in the future.

Characters: Danny, Ward

Genre: Romance (fluff)

Chapter Rating: K+

Setting: S2, Episode: The Dragon Dies at Dawn

Summary: It's Walker guard duty. Danny is meditating and Ward is slightly out of his mind.

* * *

 **Pleasant Thoughts**

"Have you ever tried to meditate?"

 _Are you serious?_

Ward stared at the unique objects that rested themselves on shelves and hung from the walls. Each piece, foreign and strange, looked like it had found a home in Danny's apartment. He wondered why Danny would ask him such a preposterous question. He looked back at the man seated on the couch with a scruffy beard, unkempt hair and attire of a common street walker; not quite has homeless looking as their first encounter.

"You know that Chi talk of yours drives me up the wall."

Danny closed his eyes and rested his palms on his knees. "Well, maybe you wouldn't get driven up the wall so much if you tried it." He opened an eye to catch Ward's annoyed expression and smirked because it was so predictable.

Ward looked at the ceiling as a reminder to control his temper. He thought of Joy and was kind of relieved she was almost as unstable as he was. The difference was she could control her external expressions better. Ward sighed and walked towards Danny. "Ridiculous."

Danny shuffled over and patted the empty cushion. Ward sat down heavily and rubbed his hands together. "Okay Yoda, what do I do first?"

Danny laid a hand on Ward's knee and Ward immediately felt his whole body turn rigid.

"Umm…"

"This isn't like one of your business deals that you tackle with that hard head of yours." Danny smiled. "Relax."

Ward felt his nerves slowly fade. Danny always had a warmth about him no matter what mood he was in. Ward hadn't realized it before, but it was the one thing he admired most about him. Danny returned his hands to his knees and Ward did the same.

"Close your eyes."

 _Okay._

"Picture yourself somewhere pleasant. Like a rainforest, the beach—"

"Pent house suite of The Ritz-Carlton, at night, overlooking central park."

Danny gave him a puzzled expression. "Isn't there anywhere, _not_ in the city, that you find…serene?"

 _No._

Ward had always been at the foreground of the company, there was no time for pleasure cruises.

"It's _my_ pleasurable thought, right?"

Danny nodded. "Fair enough."

Ward closed his eyes again.

"Now imagine, as you're looking off of the balcony, that there is a large ball of light inside of your chest. It grows bigger when you inhale and becomes smaller when you exhale. Concentrate on the light and what it feels like as it expands and contracts inside of you."

 _Hmm. That feels…nice._

"Now imagine in the distance, you hear a familiar voice, laughing. You don't know why this person is laughing but you just know it sounds very pleasant."

 _Danny's laughing. I like his laugh._

"How does it make you feel?"

 _Warm._

Ward opened his eyes and gazed at Danny. "Like I'm with someone special."

Their eyes locked and Ward leaned closer.


	2. What Warms You

Characters: Danny, Ward

Genre: Romance (fluff)

Chapter Rating: K+

Setting: S2. Sometime after the first chapter.

Summary: A good meal can warm the soul, among other things.

* * *

 **What Warms You**

Danny raised his fork. "Here, try the linguini."

Ward was in the process of cutting an expensive looking steak when he paused to stare at the fork wrapped in noodles.

"Are you…spoon feeding me, Danny?"

Danny looked at the fork and then back at Ward trying to understand why he looked offended. "Uh, not really," he said smiling. "It tastes pretty good. Just wanted to share it with you."

Ward's expression softened. "Sorry." He took a casual glace around the restaurant. "Not used to—you know, doing _this_."

"Doing what?"

"Eating. At a restaurant. With another guy."

"Ohhh…"

Past relationships had never come up between them but Danny had assumed he had been with other men. He was quite suave. But what he liked most was the way he tried to control himself when he lost his temper. He wasn't really good at it and knew it himself. It was sort of charming.

Ward cautiously leaned forward and closed his lips around Danny's fork. After a moment he gave a sideways nod as if to say it wasn't the best but it wasn't bad.

"How are you and Joy holding up?" Danny asked.

"Well, we had a little chat on your balcony."

There was a long pause as Ward continued to eat.

"And…I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

Ward chuckled. "Me and Joy isn't exactly light dinner conversation."

Danny was sorry to hear that but decided not to press the subject. An hour went by and they had just finished a delicious caramel and chocolate cheese cake along with the topic of the mysterious dating habits of the K'un-Lun. Ward especially enjoyed his story about accidentally falling on the lips of an unsuspecting monk after throwing him over his shoulder.

They both stepped onto the snowy sidewalk outside of the restaurant doors, Ward sporting his usual dress coat and Danny wearing a t-shirt and khaki shorts. There was a full moon out.

"I realize you have that inner Tarzan you can't help but set free, but aren't you cold?"

Danny shrugged. "Nah. Besides, I have this handsome, sometimes brooding, care-bear to cuddle with if I need to warm up." He elbowed Ward, teasingly.

"Right. First time I've been called a care-bear."

"What should I call you then, sir?"

"Wolf." Ward was smirking but his eyes weren't.

If Danny didn't know any better, he would say that was a warning. "Maybe that's just what you think you have to be, Ward. It's not really who you are."

"I hate when you're so insightful."

"But it's why you like me, right?"

"I haven't told you why I like you."

They stopped and faced each other. Danny took a moment to study the details of his face and he could tell Ward was doing the same. Ward gently rubbed Danny's arms which were turning pink from the cold. Their bodies grew closer and in a rush of emotion and a pounding heart, their lips connected. Under a clear night and the flash of traffic lights, the pair held each other in a moment that, to Danny, couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
